Lullaby
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: An Impossible Dream: Spin-Off. Gaara menganggap sapaan selamat pagi darinya berisik. Tapi kenapa juga Gaara mau repot-repot agar dapat melihat dia tersenyum lagi? (Spin-off dari ff 2008 An Impossible Dream GaaSakuSasu.)


_Berisik. Terlalu berisik. Masih pagi._

"Selamat pagi,"

Gaara berjengit, otaknya yang masih diselimuti rasa kantuk belum terlalu bisa memproses sapaan pagi dari gadis itu. Ia mengangguk pelan dan menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "Temari, aku pergi dulu,"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyapu halaman toko. Gaara mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte bus agar tidak terlambat.

**An Impossible Dream : Spin-Off**

**Lullaby © hoshi. na-chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"Istirahat 15 menit!"

Belasan murid menghentikan lari mereka. Ada yang langsung merebahkan badannya di tanah, ada yang meneriaki manajer meminta handuk, ada pula yang mencari botol air minum mereka. Beberapa yang masih ada sisa tenaga, berlari menuju beberapa murid lain yang sedang bertanding basket di seberang lapangan.

Manajer klub karate berambut cokelat sebahu buru-buru menghampiri satu murid yang dari tadi diperhatikannya. Setelah sedikit merapikan rambutnya, ia berdeham kecil.

"Ini Gaara, untukmu," Katanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyerahkan handuk dan sebotol air mineral dingin.

"Manajer, untukku mana?"

Kata-kata yang disusun si manajer dari tadi buyar seketika ketika murid lain memanggilnya dengan suara nyaring. Gaara meraih handuk dan botol tersebut dan bergumam pelan. "Terima kasih, Matsuri,"

Matsuri si manajer buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri anggota klub lain untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang mulai memerah.

"Gaara! Mau ikut main tidak?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah anak berambut pirang yang melambaikan tangannya dari arah kerumunan murid yang tadinya bermain basket. "Nanti saja," Balasnya. Sebelum ia merebahkan badannya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk untuk melindunginya dari sengatan sinar matahari, ia sempat melihat bola basket yang dipegang si pirang, direbut oleh anak lain dan berlari menjauh.

"Hoi teme! Awas kau!"

* * *

Kata Temari, ada pegawai baru yang kerja part-time mulai dua hari yang lalu. Ia menceritakannya pada Shikamaru suaminya disaat makan malam. Gaara yang ada disana sambil lalu mendengar. Kata Temari lagi, pekerja part-time itu sebaya dengan Gaara dan menanyakannya apakah ia kenal. Gaara mengendikkan bahunya sambil menyumpit ikan goreng yang ada di piringnya.

"Teman sekelasku saja tidak semuanya aku ingat namanya," Temari mencubit pipinya yang pucat sambil tertawa kecil saat Gaara menepiskan tangannya kesal.

Kata Temari, namanya Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Gaara menghela napas saat melihat semua kursi bus yang ditumpanginya sudah terisi. Ia bersandar pada tiang ditengah bus sambil memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya, mencoba menghalangi suara-suara yang memenuhi bus tersebut.

_Berisik. Terlalu berisik._

Kakinya pegal. Sekujur tubuhnya menjerit minta istirahat. Hari ini pelatih karatenya keterlaluan, menambahkan jam latihan setelah pulang sekolah. Semangat masa muda, katanya. Gaara memperhatikan jalanan yang berlalu di luar bus. Beberapa sudah menutup tokonya. Orang-orang sibuk lalu lalang, entah darimana, entah kemana. Gaara memejamkan matanya.

Tepat saat seorang gadis berambut merah muda mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dari toko musik di seberang jalan, melewati bus yang ditumpanginya.

* * *

Pekerja part-time itu selalu menyapanya setiap dia _shift_ pagi.

Setiap disapa itulah Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil.

Kadang ia hanya berjalan cepat mengabaikannya, entah karena tidak peduli, entah karena _earphone_ yang terpasang.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapanya riang. Senyuman itu masih setia menempel di wajahnya.

_Berisik._

Entah sejak kapan gadis itu tidak lagi menyapanya. Kadang saat ia membuka pintu, gadis tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyapu ke arah lain, atau buru-buru memasuki toko.

"Selamat pagi,"

Gadis itu terlonjak ditempat dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Namun Gaara melewatinya, tidak memperhatikan semburat kemerahan di pipi si gadis dan senyum kecilnya.

* * *

Gaara melepaskan _earphone_ saat merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya. Sambil mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu sekolah, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Dibelakangnya ada Uchiha Sasuke yang pagi-pagi mukanya sudah ditekuk berjalan ke arah lokernya. Mungkin sama-sama bukan _morning person_ seperti dirinya.

"Pagi, Gaara!"

Gaara mengangguk dan mengunci kembali lokernya. "Bekal?" Tanyanya kearah bungkusan yang dipegang Naruto. Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar, kalau itu memungkinkan.

"Iya. Tadi Sakura-chan mengantarkannya. Baik sekali dia mau repot-repot mengan—," Omongannya terputus oleh suara pintu loker Sasuke yang dibanting dengan sekuat tenaga, mengabaikan guru pengawas yang memperingatinya.

"Dasar. Siapa suruh pagi-pagi membuat Sakura-chan marah. Sasuke, tunggu! Gaara, duluan ya!"

Gaara kembali memasang _earphone_nya, membiarkan Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke, tanpa bertanya siapa Sakura-chan yang dari tadi disebut, menghiraukan guru pengawas malang yang memanggilnya memperingatkan kalau di sekolah tidak boleh menggunakan _earphone_.

_Berisik sekali._

* * *

"Ah, Gaara. Tumben cepat pulang?"

"Biasanya juga pulang jam segini," gumamnya asal sambil berjalan menuju tangga disamping meja kasir yang ditempati Temari. Ada yang mendengus pelan, Gaara mengabaikannya.

"Sudah makan siang?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Sudah," Jawabnya singkat.

Gaara melihat ada yang duduk disebelah Temari, menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

* * *

Hidup ini lucu. Berkali-kali bertemu dengan gadis itu, berkali-kali disapa, baru hari ini dia sadar kalau gadis itulah yang namanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura kalau menurut Temari. Sakura-chan kalau kata Naruto.

Itupun juga dia tahu karena sayup-sayup terdengar suara Temari dibawah berkata, "Coba kalau kamu jadi pacarnya, Sakura,"

Disusul dengan suara tersedak.

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar reaksinya. Mungkin tidak salah kalau Naruto pernah bilang kalau dia sadis.

* * *

Matsuri mengajaknya bertemu. Tadinya Gaara ingin menolaknya dengan alasan ingin istirahat, tapi batal karena anggota klub karate lain meneleponnya berkali-kali, mengancam akan menyeretnya kalau tidak mau ikut. Gaara melemparkan handuk yang dari tadi digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut dan menyambar jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya.

"Temari, aku pergi dulu," Meski tergolong anak pendiam (atau memang anti-sosial?) Gaara berpamitan kepada kakaknya. Temari mengiyakan namun segera mencegatnya.

"Gaara, sekalian antarkan Sakura,"

Gaara menoleh ke belakangnya, melihat gadis itu lagi. Sakura menggeleng cepat dan menolaknya. Temari bersikeras. Sakura mengalah dan memilih untuk mengikuti Gaara.

* * *

Arah tempat kerja Sakura ke kanan, sedangkan tempat bertemu klub karate harusnya ke kiri. Toh Gaara tetap mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan Sakura.

Gaara sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia mau repot-repot.

Entahlah. Mungkin ekspresi panik di wajah Sakura cukup menghiburnya.

* * *

Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan suara roda sepeda Sakura. Sesekali Sakura bersenandung pelan. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang berniat berbicara. Sakura karena tidak tahu mau bicara apa, sedangkan Gaara memang tidak berminat sama sekali.

"Lullaby,"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya,"

Sakura melanjutkan senandungnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, entahlah, ia tidak menghitung, mereka sampai di tujuan Sakura.

Menurut Gaara, Sakura itu berisik, karena sapaan riangnya setiap pagi. Sedikit temperamental, menurut cerita Naruto tadi pagi. Aneh, karena sudah dua tiga kali Gaara menangkapnya sedang menatapnya tidak fokus. Tapi yang pasti, senyumnya manis.

* * *

Malam itu, Matsuri menyatakan perasaannya.

Gaara tidak menolak, tidak juga mengiyakan. Ia sendiri bingung. Gaara tidak bodoh, ia tahu Matsuri punya perasaan kepadanya. Saat akan menjawab, Matsuri memotongnya.

"Tidak usah dijawab. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku. Tapi boleh tidak kalau kapan-kapan kita jalan berdua? Sebagai teman saja," Matsuri buru-buru menambahkan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lucunya, Gaara menganggap senyum Sakura lebih manis.

* * *

Kata Temari, Sakura punya empat kerja sambilan. Mengantarkan koran, pegawai di toko musik, di toko bunga dan bakery mereka. Temari bercerita pada Shikamaru, toh Gaara mendengarnya juga.

"Kenapa?" Gaara bertanya tanpa sadar, kemudian menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Temari tersenyum penuh arti ke arah adiknya yang paling kecil itu.

"Dia hidup sendiri, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Dia pernah cerita ingin menabung untuk membeli piano. Ceritanya sih sambil bercanda, tapi aku yakin dia serius,"

_Piano? Dengan kerja kecil-kecilan seperti itu? Dia bodoh ya?_

* * *

Guru-guru sedang rapat. Semua murid diperintahkan untuk mengerjakan latihan soal yang diberikan, toh tidak ada yang mengindahkan. Gaara yang semalam begadang karena main _game_ dengan Kankurou, memutuskan untuk pergi tidur ke atap sekolah.

"Ah, Gaara,"

Gaara terkejut saat mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Haruno Sakura. Dan Uchiha Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Haruno? Kenapa kamu disini?"

"Panggil Sakura saja," Ujarnya riang. Senyum itu lagi. "Aku mengantarkan makan siangmu. Temari bilang, kamu lupa membawanya," Gaara menaikkan alisnya yang tidak ada, bingung. Sejak kapan dia bawa bento ke sekolah? Sejak kapan Temari mau repot-repot membuatkan bento untuknya. Temari memang selalu menawarkan untuk dia bawa, tapi Gaara selalu menolaknya.

_Dasar Temari._ "Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan,"

Sakura pamit pergi dan diikuti Sasuke. Gaara merasa pandangan Sasuke aneh kepadanya, toh tetap menganggukkan kepalanya sopan.

* * *

Kantuknya hilang. Gaara menumpukan kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas atap, memandang ke lapangan sekolah. Ada Sakura menuntun sepedanya ke arah gerbang, diikuti Sasuke.

Gaara tidak bisa mendengar mereka bicara apa, tapi yang pasti mereka berdebat. Gaara yakin karena kerutan di kening Sakura. Setelah berpisah, Gaara terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sakura mendongak keatas. Kalau dilihat sepertinya ia sama terkejutnya karena menemukan Gaara sedang melihatnya.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena tertangkap basah, Gaara mengangkat satu tangannya dari lipatannya di atas pagar pembatas.

Raut kesal tadi digantikan dengan wajah terkejut, yang sekarang digantikan dengan senyuman lembut.

Rasa-rasanya Gaara ingin ke dokter. Ingin tahu apa ada yang salah dengan jantungnya.

* * *

Setiap selasa, rabu dan kamis, Sakura ada _shift_ siang sampai sore di _bakery_. Bukan, Gaara bukan stalker. Ia hanya kebetulan selalu menemui Sakura setiap dia pulang sekolah jika tidak ada jadawal karate sampai malam. Setiap sore ketika akan keluar, dia selalu dicegat Temari agar mengantarkan Sakura ke tempat kerjanya.

Gaara, anehnya, yang terkenal dingin dan tidak mau repot-repot untuk orang lain, menyanggupi permintaan Temari walaupun dia harus memutar jalan lagi untuk sampai di tujuan awalnya.

_Grand piano_ putih itu hanya sebesar telapak tangan Gaara. Kecil, rapuh, terbuat dari plastik. Kalau penutupnya dibuka, akan terdengar lagu yang selalu disenandungkan Sakura. Gaara tidak tahu kenapa dia memutuskan membeli kotak musik itu. Kata anak yang menjaga toko kelontong Lazy Moon tempat tadinya dia akan membeli notes, kotak musik itu tidak laku karena lagu kotak musik biasanya Fur Elise, bukan lagu itu.

Gaara memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak dan menjejalkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Tanpa sadar dia menuruni tangga sambil mengenakan jaketnya.

Bingo. Ada Sakura sedang bersiap-siap pulang.

"Gaara, antar Sakura lagi ya,"

_Aneh. Kenapa dia turun? Dia kan tidak ada janji apa-apa. Kenapa juga ia mengangguk?_

* * *

Dari tadi rasanya tangan Gaara kebas menggenggam kotak kecil didalam sakunya. Perjalanan kali ini mereka sudah tidak canggung lagi. Kadang seperti biasa Sakura bersenandung, sesekali melemparkan pertanyaan pada Gaara.

_Kasih tidak, ya?_

"Uchiha itu… pacarmu?"

Gaara tidak tahu harus lebih terkejut karena pertanyaannya yang terlontar atau tatapan Sakura yang tiba-tiba terarah kepadanya.

"Bukan! Enak saja! Aku nggak akan sudi jadi pacarnya!"_ Defensif sekali. _"Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu, tanpa sadar menguatkan genggamannya pada kotak itu.

Semuanya terasa cepat. Tadinya Sakura yang kikuk mendadak pucat melihat adanya kerumunan orang yang menonton kecelakaan. Sepedanya terhempas dan Sakura berlari menerobos kerumunan tersebut.

"Minggir! Minggir! Sasuke! _Sasuke!_ Kumohon… minggir!"

Gaara tidak tahu apakah ia sudah melepaskan genggamannya di kotak itu atau belum. Yang dia tahu, tangannya mati rasa.

* * *

Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Gaara yakin. Pandangannya tidak fokus menatap kaleng teh yang dipegangnya. Jaketnya lembab bekas air mata Sakura. Orangnya sendiri sedang melamun duduk di bangku taman.

_Anjing yang tertabrak saja dia pikir Sasuke yang kecelakaan. Manis sekali. _Gaara mendengus pelan, malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ditanya mengapa menangis, Sakura meracaukan Sasuke lagi. Tangisannya yang tadinya sudah kering, sekarang mulai lagi.

Gaara paling tidak bisa menghadapi perempuan yang sedang menangis. Itu kerjaan Kankurou jika Temari menangis. Ragu-ragu, Gaara mengangkat tangannya, dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

_Memang lembut._

Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya dari luar taman. Gaara balas menatapnya, namun tetap mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

"Gaara?"

Gaara mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk mencium Sakura. Dirapikannya rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ayo, kuantarkan pulang,"

Uchiha Sasuke sudah pergi.

* * *

Hari ini, Gaara memutuskan memenuhi keinginan Matsuri untuk pergi berdua. Tidak banyak, Matsuri hanya minta ditemani pergi membeli persediaan handuk baru untuk klub karate.

Matsuri bercerita tentang jadwal latihan mereka dan turnamen yang akan diadakan bulan depan. Gaara sesekali menimpali walaupun pikirannya tidak terlalu fokus. _Rasanya aku kenal jalan ini_.

"Gaara,"

"Ya?"

Matsuri tersenyum kecil. "Maaf merepotkanmu. Aku tahu kamu tidak ada perasaan apapun terhadapku. Tapi aku tetap berterimakasih sudah ditemani pergi," Mata matsuri sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ah, maaf aku beli minuman dulu disana, sebagai rasa terima kasih! Tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Gaara hanya mengangguk, serba salah. Bagaimanapun Matsuri gadis yang baik dan perhatian. Ia tidak mau kalau suasana di klub menjadi canggung gara-gara ini.

"Dasar pecundang! Bodoh!"

Gaara memutar badannya. Suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Rambut merah muda. Sakura. Dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura?" _Dia menangis lagi. Kenapa sih setiap ada hubungan dengan Sasuke dia menangis?_ "Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Sakura menggeleng dan menatap Sasuke tajam, "Asal kau tahu Sasuke, GAARA JUTAAN LEBIH BAIK DARIMU!"

Demi apapun, Gaara ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah Sasuke saat itu, walaupun tidak mengetahui apa permasalahannya. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan oleh bunyi kaleng terjatuh.

Matsuri.

Menangis.

Perempuan menangis lagi. Kali ini gara-gara dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Gaara,"

"Maaf,"

"Sudahlah. Aku merasa bodoh sekali,"

"…"

"Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Siapa?"

"Aku tahu kau suka padanya. Sakura. Haruno Sakura,"

"Aku suka padanya?" Nada suaranya lebih seperti pertanyaan daripada pernyataan. Matsuri tertawa.

"Kenapa aku bisa suka dengan cowok sebodoh ini sih?"

* * *

Kepalanya pusing. Dia biasa tidur hanya beberapa jam atau tidak tidur sama sekali. Latihan untuk turnamen yang intens belakangan ini ditambah dengan masalah Sakura yang dia sendiri tidak yakin apa. Berbaring dengan perut dibawah, Gaara mengubah posisi kepalanya yang tadinya ditelungkupkan. Ia menimang-nimang kotak kecil yang berisi piano itu. Berdecak pelan, Gaara meletakkannya diatas meja.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Temari berbicara dengan Sakura dibawah menyebut namanya

* * *

Sakura meminta maaf. Pandangannya aneh. Entah, Gaara sendiri tidak yakin apa yang dipikirkannya. Sekelebat Gaara yakin ada perasaan sayang disana saat mata mereka bertemu. Atau mungkin bukan?

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam masalahmu dengan Uchiha,"

_Lagi-lagi minta maaf. Lagi-lagi menangis. Ada apa sih dengan anak ini?_

Sakura berhenti di depannya. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, mudah saja sebenarnya untuk Gaara memeluk Sakura, atau mungkin menciumnya agar dia tidak menangis lagi. Akhirnya dia hanya mengusap air mata Sakura, menahan tangannya sepersekian detik lebih lama dari seharusnya di pipi Sakura, dan menurunkannya.

"Pergilah. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Uchiha,"

_Ragu-ragu._

_Kalau saja dia jahat, saat itu juga ia akan menyatakan suka pada Sakura. Ia yakin Sakura sendiri sudah bimbang. Hanya butuh kepastian._

"Kamu suka padanya, kan? Pergilah ke tempatnya," Gaara tersenyum kecil.

_Itu dia. Senyumnya muncul lagi._

Sakura memeluknya. Entah kenapa rasanya Gaara menjadi aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, tidak dingin seperti biasanya. Gaara hanya menepuk kepalanya pelan.

* * *

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar bodoh._

* * *

"Selamat siang!"

Gaara mengangkat medali emasnya. Sakura terkejut dan meninggalkan apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya. Gaara baru saja kembali dari turnamen _interhigh_ di Tokyo, dan sekarang berdiri didepannya sambil memamerkan medali yang didapatkannya.

"Aku menang,"

Semua rasa sakit di badannya lenyap setelah senyuman riang Sakura tertuju hanya untuknya.

* * *

Gaara menghiraukan badannya yang belum terlalu pulih dari turnamen kemarin. Semua salah paham bodoh antara Sakura dan Sasuke dan tingginya ego masing-masing semakin membuat Gaara sakit kepala.

Besok Sakura akan pindah ke Tokyo, sedangkan ia belum bilang apapun kepada Sasuke.

Hanya karena salah paham bodoh tentang siapa yang sebenarnya membeli Grand Piano yang sudah lama diidamkan Sakura, dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mengaku dengan perasaan masing-masing.

Kenapa juga dia repot-repot?

_Karena kau suka padanya, bodoh._

Sekarang Sakura menangis lagi.

Satu pukulan keras mendarat diwajah Sasuke. Lagi. Lagi. Pukul. Tendang.

Sasuke membalas. Gaara tidak tahu ternyata Sasuke menguasai Hapkido.

_Bodoh sekali._

"Temui Sakura," Engahnya. "Besok dia akan pergi ke Tokyo. Kalau kau tidak berbuat apapun, dia tidak akan kulepas lagi,"

Gaara sendiri tidak tahu setan apa yang menguasainya hingga dia berkata begitu.

"Dasar teme bodoh," Ujar Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah berlari menjauh.

_Bodoh._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar, Sakura? Atau harus kupanggil nyonya Uchiha?"

Sakura tertawa geli setelah menghilangkan ekspresi kagetnya. "Gaara! Apa kabar?"

Gaara hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Sudah berapa bulan?"

Sakura mengelus perutnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Sudah memasuki bulan kelima," Sakura memukul bahu Gaara pelan dan sedikit merengut. "Kau kemana saja selama ini, waktu aku menikahpun kau tidak datang. Tega sekali,"

"Aku sibuk di Osaka. Maaf,"

Gaara berbohong. Dia datang saat Sakura menikah dan resmi menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Dia datang dengan membawa undangan dan kotak kecil yang masih disimpannya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kotak itu bahkan dibawanya saat Sakura resital piano dua tahun yang lalu. Ia membatalkan niatnya saat Sasuke memasuki gedung dan melamar Sakura saat itu juga.

Mana bisa dia menyaksikan orang yang disayanginya bertukar sumpah setia dengan orang lain?

Gaara meletakkan kotak lusuh itu di pangkuan Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja,"

Grand piano kecil berwarna putih mengalunkan pelan lagu Lullaby yang sering disenandungkan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, "Kau baik sekali,"

Lagi, Gaara mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tahu? Dulu aku suka padamu," Gumam Sakura sambil mengelus kotak musik di telapak tangannya. "Tapi kau dingin sekali," Sakura tertawa kecil.

Gaara menarik ujung bibirnya, sedikit. "Aku tahu," _Aku juga._

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap Gaara seolah menelitinya, "Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu,"

"Lebih baik jangan,"

"Kau bahagia?"

Sakura berkedip. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gaara. "Sangat bahagia," angguknya sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah,"

Sakura tertawa lagi dan mengecup pelan pipi Gaara. "Terima kasih sudah datang,"

Gaara menatap Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke barisan pohon Sakura. "Tidak, terima kasih,"

Kelopak Sakura berguguran ditiup angin, terbawa oleh arus sungai yang tenang. Sama seperti perasaan Gaara saat ini.

_Tidak apa-apa. Asal Sakura bahagia, dia tidak apa-apa._

**-end-**

**AN: Cerita ini spin-off dari fanfiction saya tahun 2008, An Impossible Dream. Jadi ini ceritanya dari pihak Gaara. Bisa dibaca sendiri tanpa membaca AID dahulu sebelumnya. Tapi kalau bingung bisa dibaca dulu AIDnya. Tapi mohon dimaafkan kalau bahasa disana agak berantakan dan seenaknya. Hahaha. **

**Peluk-peluk Gaara, bawa kabur.**

**Ada yang tau Lazy Moon toko siapa? Hahaha. Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
